Zelda VS Peach
Zelda VS Peach es el episodio número 20 de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan la Princesa Zelda, de The Legend of Zelda, y la Princesa Peach, de Super Mario Bros. Descripción Episodio 20 - ¡Super Mario Bros. VS The Legend of Zelda! ¡Dos clásicas damiselas en apuros entran en el ring! ¡Esta vez no hay ningún héroe para rescatarlas! ¿Cuál de estas princesas sobrevivirá el duelo? (Original: Episode 20 - Super Mario Bros. VS The Legend of Zelda! Two classic damsels in distress enter the ring! But with no heroic rescuer in sight, which princess will survive the brutal battle to the death?) Introducción Wiz: Hoy vamos a enfrentar a las dos damiselas en apuros más icónicas de la historia. Boomstick: Cuando no están siendo secuestradas, te están dando la lata con alguna gilipollez. Wiz: La Princesa Zelda Hyrule, del reino del mismo nombre... Boomstick: Y la Princesa Peach Toadstool, del Reino Champiñón. Wiz: Somos Wizard y Boomstick, y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría en un combate a muerte. Zelda Wiz: Al ser miembro de la familia real de Hyrule, la Princesa Zelda se pasa la vida gobernando su reino, a pesar de que haya un rey. Boomstick: Que hambre de poder, por Dios. Y lo que me pregunto yo es, ¿cómo es que se lo permiten? Ya ha perdido su reino contra las fuerzas del mal infinitas veces. ''' Wiz: A pesar de sus deberes reales, Zelda siempre consigue sacar un poco de tiempo para entrenar con su pequeño arsenal. '''Boomstick: Magia, instrumentos musicales y espadas, pero no tiene mucha experiencia con esas dos últimas. Su arma preferida es el arco, que usa con tremenda precisión. También puede usar su magia para convertir flechas normales en flechas de luz, perfectas para aniquilar a criaturas malvadas. Wiz: Hablando de magia, Zelda es una virtuosa hechicera. Aunque la mayor parte de su magia no sea práctica para el combate, tiene unos cuantos hechizos con gran poder. Se puede teletransportar usando el Viento de Farore, puede devolver proyectiles con el Amor de Nayru y puede generar proyectiles con el Fuego de Din. Boomstick: Y también puede hablar con los muertos... Wiz: Espíritus. Boomstick: ¿Como los Boos? Wiz: Zelda es la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, heredada por sus ancestros. La Trifuerza mejora sus poderes mágicos y le permite repeler al mal. Gracias a ella, pudo crear un disfraz tan bueno, que le funcionó durante 7 años. Boomstick: Espera un momento, ¿Sheik es Zelda? ¿Adónde han ido sus pechugas? Wiz: Aun así, Tetra y Sheik no son más que disfraces, y no le atribuyen habilidades de las que no disponía antes. Boomstick: Eso, porque ¿quién querría lanzar alfileres, cuando puedes lanzar bolas de fuego? Wiz: A pesar de su astucia, inteligencia y poder mágico, suele requerir la ayuda de cierto héroe ingenuo. Boomstick: Como se nota que es una mujer, siempre manipulando a los hombres... Link: ¿Pedías un héroe? Zelda: Sí, pero supongo que tú servirás. Peach Wiz: A primera vista, Peach parece ser la típica princesita Disney que no sabe valerse por sí misma. Boomstick: Eso es porque lo es. Siendo miembro de la Familia Real del Reino Champiñón, su ocupación principal es ser secuestrada por tortugas escupefuego... O ya sabes, en la cocina, como buena mujer que es. Wiz: Debe ser que sus guardias son muy estúpidos, porque la secuestran todas las semanas. Boomstick: Y de alguna forma, tiene la habilidad de mandar vidas extra desde prisiones espaciales. La próxima vez, envíate a tí misma. Wiz: Peach es extremadamente atlética, ha participado en una gran variedad de deportes, desde karting hasta atletismo olímpico. Ha sido capaz de sobrevivir a partcipar en todas las Mario Parties. Y como hemos mencionado anteriormente, Mario Party es el tipo de trampa mortal que dejaría a Jigsaw en evidencia. Boomstick: El arsenal de Peach incluye raquetas de tenis, palos de golf, SARTENES y NABOS. Que aparentemente se saca del co... Wiz: También utiliza un parasol llamado Brillita, que posee varias propiedades mágicas, como lanzar disparos de energía. Boomstick: ¡Oh, y una de sus armas más letales es su culo! ¡Te golpea con el booty con tanta fuerza, que explotas! Wiz: Peach también domina la Magia Corazón. Con ella, puede volar durante un tiempo, curarse a sí misma o invocar corderos somníferos. Boomstick: No acaricies a esa ovejita, o te despertarás en la furgoneta de un extraño. Wiz: Una vez que fue tocada por el Sensacetro, aprendió a usar sus emociones como arma. Si se enfada, empieza a arder y se hace imparable. Boomstick: Espera, ¿¡tocada por el QUÉ!? Wiz: El Sensacetro. Boomstick: (*Ríe sin parar*) Wiz: (*Carraspea*) Pero el poder mágico de Peach parece alcanzar su clímax con su Mega Strike, llamado Emperatriz Peach. Esta patada es tan potente, que divide el balón en tres. La magia corazón de Peach es extremadamente potente, y por eso la secuestran tan a menudo. Boomstick: Oh, yo pensaba que era por... Ya sabes... La tarta. Wiz: Peach ha asistido a Mario en sus aventuras múltiples veces, e incluso le ha tenido que rescatar de las garras de Bowser. Aun así, la estupidez del Deus Ex Machina ataca a Peach muy a menudo. Y una vez que la rescatan, nunca da más que un besito y una tarta. Boomstick: Pobre Mario, vive atrapado en el friendzone. Peach: Vamos a preparar un pastel... para Mario. Combate Peach aterriza suavemente con su parasol en un puente de madera del Reino Champiñón y Zelda se teletransporta frente a ella. FIGHT! Peach tira dos nabos desde el puente y los lanza hacia Zelda, que los desvía hacia ella con el Amor de Nayru, haciendo que reciba el golpe Peach. Entonces, Peach empieza a llorar y a correr hacia Zelda que se resbala por las lágrimas. Luego, Peach salta y usa su Bomba Peach, mandando a Zelda hacia atrás. Zelda se teletrasporta detrás de Peach y la patea en el aire, entonces, dispara el Fuego Din varias veces, manteniéndola en el aire. Zelda se teletransporta al lado de Peach y le da varias patadas, con la última lanzando a Peach al suelo. Zelda se vuelve a teletransportar al lado de Peach y le da un golpe cargado, mandándola aun más lejos. Peach se levanta y usa su Poder Corazón para invocar a una oveja. La oveja sale volando hacia Zelda, pero esta la devuelve con el Amor de Nayru. Peach usa su parasol como bate y manda por los aires a la pobre oveja. Zelda se teletransporta al lado suyo y le da una bofetada, pero Peach se la devulve. Ambas se dan múltiples bofetadas entre sí, hasta que Zelda se marea. Peach aprovecha la oportunidad y le golpea con una sartén, lanzándola hacia atrás. Zelda se levanta y saca su arco y flechas de luz. Peach se cubre de llamas por un ataque de ira. Zelda prepara la flecha mientras Peach se acerca lentamente. La flecha alcanza a Peach, pero no causa daños, sólo cancela el ataque de ira. El impacto causa la destrucción del puente. Ambas princesas caen lentamente, Peach usando el parasol. Zelda se teletransporta encima de Peach y le dispara con el Fuego de Din múltiples veces mientras se teletrasporta varias veces. La mayor parte de los disparos fallan, pero uno impacta cuando Peach lo intenta devolver con su sartén. Zelda se teletransporta enfrente de Peach, pero esta se anticipa y le golpea con su sombrilla y le da bofetadas. El combo acaba con Zelda cayendo al suelo mientras Peach desciende grácilmente. Peach y Zelda se regeneran la vida usando magia. Ambas empiezan a lanzarse proyectiles sin parar, ya que las verduras de Peach contrarrestan al Fuego de Din. De repente, la oveja de antes cae en la cabeza de Zelda, dejándola dormida. Peach salta hacia atrás y le salen alas en la espalda. Peach empieza a volar a grandes velocidades hacia Zelda y le da una potente patada en la cabeza, reventándola en una sangrienta explosión. Peach aterriza, mientras Zelda se desangra. Peach: ¿He ganado? Resultados Boomstick: ¡GOOOOOOOOL! Wiz: El arsenal ofensivo de Zelda es relativamente pequeño e inefectivo comparado con el de Peach. Boomstick: Y aunque los ataques de Peach no sean muy letales, su Mega Strike es bastante potente. Wiz: La fuerza requerida para lanzar una pelota de fútbol es de 12 psi, pero como Peach invoca tres más, su patada adquiere una fuerza de 24 psi más, o 165.000 Newtons de Fuerza. 1000 Newtons son suficientes para decapitar a una persona, y 15 psi pueden destrozar un cráneo. El Mega Strike de Peach no sólo pudo a Zelda, sino que la aniquiló por completo. Boomstick: En resumen, le dio una patada tan fuerte que su cabeza hizo boom. Wiz: En cristiano, sí. Boomstick: Al final, Peach se anotó un tanto. Wiz: La ganadora es Peach. Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Peleas de chicas Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Mr. Lange Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites